This invention relates generally to the installation of outlet devices in outlet boxes or device brackets as components of an electrical distribution system. More particularly, the invention relates to a unique assembly of an outlet device and device bracket that will allow the installer to use one hand in assembling these components in the field.
Outlet devices have been provided in outlet boxes or device brackets in the past usually be providing two threaded fasteners one at each end of the outlet device, and requiring the installer to use two hands in the process of threading the screws in place, that is threading the screws into the outlet box or device bracket.
An improvement to this prior art technology has been to provide for snapping the outlet device into a recess provided for it in the device bracket or outlet box, so that opposed projecting portions fit into recess openings. Here again, two hands have generally been required to properly align these components in the process of installation.
Such prior art snap in installation techniques are shown in the following U.S. Patent. U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,085, Robinson et al. shows ratchet-type teeth at opposed ends of the outlet device that are in turn received in interlocking relationship inside the bracket that supports the outlet plug.
A similar approach is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,673, to Mason where internal serrations are provided within the outlet box that cooperate with serrations provided on the edges of the outlet device for anchoring the components together.
Other examples of such snap in outlet devices can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,746 issued to Meehan, Feb. 19, 1985. Here again, accurate alignment must be provided between the components in order to assemble them, so as to require the use of two hands in order to accomplish this task in the field.
Still another prior art approach utilizes threaded fasteners, generally provided in the outlet plug or device, for insertion into openings in the outlet box cover. U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,205 issued to Rogers et al. Jan. 14, 1997, shows such an arrangement for a surface mounted outlet box. The outlet box cover is provided with openings of unique shape to slidably receive the threaded fasteners normally provided on the ends of the outlet plug. The ""205 patent shows the fasteners slidably received in the openings of the outlet so anchored in place as to require unthreading for removal.
The general purpose of the present invention is to provide an improvement over the above-mentioned prior art where an installer can use one hand to place the electrical device in an outlet box or device bracket, by hooking one end of the outlet device in place and snapping the opposite end into position with a minimum of aligning required between the two components.
In accordance with the present invention, and in the environment of an electrical distribution system having wires that are accessed at predetermined locations for installation of electrical devices, the electrical devices and device brackets are preferably of molded polymeric material. The electrical device has a housing defining at least one socket defining portion in a front face thereof, and means is provided for coupling the wires to this socket rearwardly of the front face of the outlet device.
The device bracket is provided with a relieved cavity for receiving the outlet device, and the device bracket has opposed keeper openings adjacent the ends of the cavity.
The housing of the device further includes rearwardly projecting portions provided at opposite ends of the socket defining portion thereof, and one of these rearwardly projecting portions has a rigid hook shape adapted to fit into one of the opposed keeper openings in the device bracket. The other of the projecting portions is resiliently deformable and defines an abutment or offset end portion which is adapted to be forced into the other of the opposed keeper openings in the device bracket.